totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kate4TDWT/Ghosts of GFs Past - A Kate Story
Ghosts of Girlfriends' Past Ryan pulled away from Katrina, his current girlfriend. Her blue hair fell to her shoulders as she took of her glasses and set them on the table. "I'm thinking about getting contacts." She said, now looking at Ryan. "You'll look just as pretty." He said, moving closer to kiss her. Katrina blushed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know..." That Night Ryan was in bed, reading a book when a figure came in. It looked like Jessica, the host of the show he was an intern on. "Ryan..." she whispered. "Jessica? But I thought you died in a car-crash!" "Ryan. You will be visited by three ghosts." "What? No...." Ryan moved towered his phone. "I'm calling the cops!" He picked up his phone, but the line was done. "Crap!" The ghost of Jessica narrowed her eyes. "But you WILL. Be afraid." And with that she dissapeared. The Day After... Ryan woke with a start. 'I must've been dreaming.' He thought was he got dressed. 'Seriously, that would be like a LOT of movies.' He chuckled to himself as he combed his hair. He turned around and saw none other than Jamie. 'JAMIE!" He yelled, full of sheer terror. Jamie was wearing a short, red cocktail dress and her blonde hair in curls. The carried a small red handbag. "I'm the ghost of girlfriends' past." She said, obviously pleased with herself. "No your not! I can take you!" Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, one, I'm a ghost. Two, I'm a GIRL ghost. Were you always this dumb?" "I can take you anyway!" "Fine, then." Ryan ran towered Jamie, but ran right threw her and crashed into the wall. "Nice going there, brainiac." Jamie commented, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's go." Jamie grabbed his hand and the transported to the yard of a small house. "Where are we." "Me house!" Jamie said, smiling. "Nobody can see us, so lets go." They walked inside to see Jamie, crying. Mascara ran down her face. She was wearing black and blue pajamas. "Woah! What's going on? Did Herman dump you?" "Nope. This was when you broke up with me. I took some time off, after I quit, went home, and cried." "Oh...." "Next!" Another flash of light, and they were in Alexis' house. Evie, Emily, and Shaina were with her. "It's okay Ale-wamma." Shaina said, handing her a box of tissues. "Yea...what she said." Added Emily, confused. "He wasn't worth it!" Evie said. "Is this...." Ryan asked, his eyes filling with tears. Jamie nodded and asked him, "So, you feel bad?" Ryan nodded, "We have one more house." Jamie told him, s they transported. This time, they ended up in a small apartment in Hollywood. There was Lauren on the phone, smiling. "She looks...happy." Ryan commented. "That was before she met you. Now this is her." Jamie snapped her fingers and Lauren was on her couch, wearing all black. She was cutting pictures of Ryan. "STUPID RYAN!" Lauren then looked up. Her eyes met with Ryan's. "Must be a picture I hung on the wall." Jamie smirked. "STUPID RYAN!" She hurled the sissors at Ryan. Ryan was then looking at his reflection, as if nothing ever happened. He blinked, in sheer confusion. His phone rang. "H-h-hello?" "Ry!" Came the voice of Katrina. "You look as though you've just seen a ghost!" "B-bu-but..I..I GOTTA GO!" He hung up and paised around his room. He turned towered thr mirror and found the pair of sisssors that Lauren threw at him were lodged in the mirror. He took the sissors and found a picture of him and Lauren attacted to them. It was a picture of Ryan and Lauren at the beach. "Lauren..." He whispered, as he clutched the picture. A few tears slipped down his checks as he climbed into bed, just wanting to end the day. The Next Day.... Ryan got up shaking.He got dressed and decided to go for a walk. He looked up and saw a figure coming from the sky. "What the...?" The figure seemed to have sparkling wings, and red hair. It landed, and batted it's eyes. "Hello, Ryan." "Alexis?" Indeed, it was Alexis. Her hair grew out and shimmered. Her lips were coated with lipstick. Her dress was long, navy blue, and seemed to have the universe tied around it. "I am the ghost of girlfriends past, present." "What?" "Shut up." Alexis batted her eyes and they were at a fermiler house. "Why are we at Jamie's house.' "We are watching Jamie with er boyfrind."' "Me?" "No...Herman." They looked into the house and saw Jamie and Herman laughing. "And then Lauren told me he wasn't a good kisser ether!" And she laughed again, Herman joinging in. Alexis turned to him and spoke. "Time to visit me, now." and she batted her eyes again. The appeared in front of a nice, tall house. Alexis walked threw the door. Ryan tried that, but bumped into the door. "Loser." Alexis muttered as she opened the door. They saw Alexis and Evie laughing. "Now he's dating KATRINA!" Evie roared with laughted. Alexis caught her breath. The ghost Alexis turned to him. "I look happy, don't I? Ever sence I broke up with you." "R...really?" Ryan covered his face with his hands. "What about LAUREN! I bet her life is even worse!" The ghost Alexis shook hrer head and batted her eyes. They came to Lauren's house. "I. D. I. O. T!" Lauren spelled to Shaina. "Agreed, ya'll. Ryan's a jerk." Ryan shook his head. "I want to go home." "You got it, jerk." Alexis said. "Have fun!" Alexis kicked him in the stomach, and Ryan fell down to his bed, waiting for the next ghost. Category:Blog posts